Android 18
Android 18 is a protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. She appeared in the 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, where she fought against Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. She was voiced by Amber Lee Connors. History Originally named Lazuli, Android 18 was kidnapped by Dr. Gero and turned into a cybernetic android as part of his revenge plan against Son Goku. When she and her brother Android 17 were activated, they turned on Gero and left to kill Goku off on their own with Android 16 (another one of Gero's creations). However, after being around Earth's landscape and scenery, she changed her tone of destroying the planet and killing Goku. She would soon marry Krillin and became one of the top female fighters in the Z-Fighters. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Lazuli * Height: Approx. 5'6" | 1.67 m * Twin sister to Android 17 * Created by Dr. Gero * Married to Krillin * Mother of Maron Techniques * Flight * Finger Beam * Infinity Bullets * Android Barrier * Sadistic 18 * Photon Strike * Destructo Disc * Energy Absorption Feats * Dominated Earth in alternate timeline * Broke a Super Saiyan arm * Defeated Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Future Gohan * Helped defeat Super 17 in GT * Deflected Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha * Blocked Trunks' sword, which killed Frieza, who survived a planet bust * Withstood love making with Krillin DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Give me a break lady, I've been looking for that thing all day. * Yeah, good luck with that. * I really don't have time for this. * What a pest. * Time to clean up then. * Surprise, I can do it too. * (Sigh) And that's that. Gallery Android 18 Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 18 breaks a vegetable.gif|18 breaking Vegeta's arm APARG7.gif|18 deflecting Goku's SSB Kamehameha Trivia * 18 is the eighth Shueisha character to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro and Portgas D. Ace, and with the next eleven being Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** She is the fifth Dragon Ball character to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu and Hercule Satan, and with the next one being Master Roshi. *** She is the third Dragon Ball character to win, after Vegeta and Hercule Satan, and with the next one being Master Roshi. ** She is the first female Shueisha character to appear, with the next two being Lucy and Tatsumaki. ** She is the fourth Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan and Roronoa Zoro, and with the next seven being Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. * 18 is the second anime/manga character to fight against a comic character, after Son Goku, and with the next one being Lucy. * 18 is the third female anime/manga character to appear, after Erza Scarlet and Princess Allura, and with the next three being Renamon, Lucy and Tatsumaki. ** She is also the first second female anime/manga character to win, after Princess Allura, and with the next one being Lucy. * 18 is the sixth non-DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden and Pinkie Pie, and with the next five being The Shredder, Lucy, Sigma, Widowmaker and The Mask. ** She is the third non-DC character to win against a Marvel character, after Goliath and Raiden, and with the next three being The Shredder, Lucy and The Mask. * 18's sprites were taken from the Nintendo 3DS game, Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. * 18 is the second female cyborg to appear, after Riptor. References * Android 18 on Wikipedia * Android 18 on Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Female Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Near-Immortals Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Robots Category:Human Category:Protagonists